The King and the Goddess
by BerserkKnuckles791
Summary: After losing a certain number of matches due to his opponents having extreme luck with their Pokéballs, Bowser is boiling with rage. What will happen if he crosses paths with an extremely annoyed goddess? Can Robin do something about it? Bowser x Palutena. Don't like, don't read.


**Hello everyone! I´ve always wondered why there are no fanfictions to this pairing, but unlike most people I know I decided to change the fact myself instead of just being angry about. So, without further ado, enjoy!**

 **Once again, I don´t own anything that belongs Nintendo.**

* * *

Bowser watched with horror the Masterball of his opponent, Meta Knight, shaking violently as the Pokémon inside broke free. The legendary Palkia roared as the pearls on its shoulders started to glow. The timing couldn´t have been any worse, considering Bowser was in the middle of a jump right now. Gravitation demanded its tribute and while Meta Knight was able to grab a hold of the highest (now lowest) platform of the _Fire Emblem Coliseum_ Bowser just fell to his doom, making him lose the match.

GAME!

"That was a close one. You probably would´ve gotten me if it wasn´t for Palkia." Meta Knight said to his opponent as he offered him a hand. Bowser, however, slapped it away and stood up by himself.

"Spare me. You luck-blessed weaklings always say that when something like that happens!" the koopa snapped.

"Now, now. Don´t be a sore loser-"

"Shut it! I don´t lie if I tell you that I´ve now lost six matches today only by getting served by a Pokémon! SIX MATCHES, META KNIGHT!"

"Oh…that´s much…"

"Your damn right it is! I´m sick of all these scams here! I´m out!"

Meta Knight and the smashers who happened to watch the match looked after Bowser as he left, grumbling and cursing under his breath with rage.

"He is right, you know. I´ve seen it all." Robin told the others.

"For real? How?" Wario asked, not really believing what the tactician was saying. Lucario, who had also been a spectator at all six matches answered in her place.

"Electrode, Entei, Giratina, Zoroark, Gogoat and now Palkia."

"Damn, and I thought I had it bad." Pit mumbled, remembering his suffocating defeats against Little Mac and Samus today.

"Poor guy…" Ness said and Pikachu had a sad look on his face as his ears were flopped down.

The present fighters talked about Bowsers bad day for a few more minutes, he WAS one of their toughest members after all. But they were interrupted when the announcer called in Fox and Rosalina.

* * *

Done with this day, Bowser angrily walked down the streets towards the smash mansion. But little did he know misfortune wasn´t ready yet to stop torturing her victim. As the koopa king was lost in thoughts all alone he didn´t notice Diddy Kong along with Sonic and Captain Falcon walking in front of him. Unfortunatly, he also didn´t realize that everyone had gotten a snack: Captain Falcon got a few donuts, Sonic had a chili dog and Diddy Kong… well, had a banana. The little ape, being the first one to finish his food obviously saw no other place to put the remaining peel than the ground behind him since he simply threw it over his shoulder. It happened the way it had to – Bowser walked right on it. The three smashers were startled by a sudden yell as the koopa king came slithering through the group. The banana peel kept on going until Bowsers foot met with a little railing meant to protect the planted flowers of the park. It all resulted in a short ranged flight that should end in a large, muddy puddle.

SPLAT!

Sonic, Diddy and Falcon couldn´t hold it. They were dying with laughter at the sight of the dirty turtle. The hedgehog even took a few pictures. When a few normal citizens of Smashville joined them and laughed at Bowser, it was the last straw for the king. Trembling, he stood up and turned towards his spectators.

"NOW I´M MAD!" He roared and breathed fire into the air. The citizens scattered away quickly and even the three smashers were startled by his sudden outburst. They decided to let him be and ran for their dear lives. Bowser was practically a walking time bomb now as he slowly walked towards the mansion.

* * *

You possibly won´t believe it but Palutena, the calm and friendly goddess of light herself was pretty annoyed too. The problem was the floor. Today it was her job to mop it but that was practically impossible. Everytime when she was almost done someone HAD to come and ruin it. First it was the Duck Hunt Duo that brought dirty footsteps on the freshly mopped floor even though she had written a sign that said: `Please wipe your feet!´ Of course, being as friendly as she is, she laughed it off believing that this would be the only case. But after R.O.B. leaking oil, Charizard accidently knocking over the bucket by flapping his wings, Kirby inhaling the cleaning supplies and running off, Luigi dropping a plate of spaghetti (to be fair, he wanted to take care of it by himself but was dragged away by Pac-Man) and finally Ganondorf purposely spilling his wine when Palutena wasn´t looking (everything happened when she was almost finished so she had to start all over again) made her nerves ready to snap anytime now. That was when heavy footsteps could be heard. Bowser opened the door of the mansion and entered without noticing the sign. Palutena didn´t even bother to look at him from where she was mopping right now since only one in the smash mansion stomped when walking.

"Wipe your feet clean, Bowser. The floor is mopped as you can see." Palutena said in a really annoyed tone.

"Shut it, algahead. I´ve got things to do."

Bowsers ignorance as well as the stupid nickname made Palutena shooting a glare at him – and the dirt he had collected on his body which was now catching her eye. In form of big, muddy footsteps. She had enough.

"HALT! Don´t you dare to be the seventh one to ruin my perfectly mopped floor!" she yelled as she used her powers to stop Bowser in his tracks.

The koopa king lost his footing and stumbled which led to him falling to the ground. That not only left a Bowser sized mud imprint on the floor but also knock over the bucket of dirty cleaning water… AGAIN. When Bowser got back on his feet, both smashers were fuming.

"There! Look what you did!"

"Oh, what _I_ did? You were the one that made me trip!"

"If I hadn´t you would´ve just walked ahead and made more mud imprints!"

"But it´s still your fault that the dirty water flooded the whole floor!"

"Well maybe if you wouldn´t be so well-rounded you wouldn´t have knocked it over!"

"What did you just say YOU WENCH?!"

Now their argument became louder and louder as the goddess and the king kept arguing with each other. Corrin, who came down the stairs to see what was going on was pretty surprised when he saw the two smashers in their argument.

"You´re just a rude buffoon!" Palutena shouted at the koopa.

"Stop yelling at me, your breath stinks. Must be your age." Bowser countered with a grin, knowing pretty well about Palutenas sensitivity when it comes to her age.

"Oh, you…" the goddess was about to say something back but was cut off by Corrin who decided to stop the argument.

"Hey, you guys need to calm down…"

"SHUT UP!" both yelled at him which caused Corrin to retreat. Meanwhile Falco had gone to Master Hand, hoping that he of all people could do something. Luckily, he could. He practically came out of nowhere.

"Stop with this ridiculous nonsense right this instant, both of you!" he bellowed. Bowser and Palutena flinched and took a few steps back.

"I don´t believe it. Even though I already don´t expect much from you, you always find new ways to disappoint me! Just look at this mess!" Master Hand ranted.

"It was all his/her fault!"

"I said SILENCE!"

Both were a bit scared now as Master Hand towered.

"You two will take care of this! When I come here again by this evening I want this floor clean!" Master Hand yelled.

He turned and was about to disappear but noticed Bowser and Palutena glaring daggers at each other behind his back. He confronted them again.

"Look at this! You both seem pretty attached to each other! Tell you what: How about you go take care of our shopping list when you´re done cleaning, just you two alone!"

"SAY WHAT?" Bowser shouted but Master Hand waved him off.

"Your son, jr., will bring you the list in time. I hope for you that you´ll take care of everything I said, otherwise you´ll be punished by my brother."

Every smasher in the room shuddered. Crazy Hands punishments were not painful, they were _hellish_. Till this very day, Ganondorf was the only one who had ever suffer through this. He was not the same man when he returned.

"Well then, it´s all been said. Tata." The giant hand waved with false glee before he vanished.

* * *

Bowser would´ve never thought that this day could get any worse. Losing a few matches is one thing, being laughed at by your friends for being punished even though (in his mind) you were innocent is too much to bare. The koopa king cursed under his breath and continued cleaning his side of the floor.

* * *

Even though Palutena and Bowser hacn´t changed one word with each other while mopping the floor, now it seemed like they had to after all because the shopping list was as long as the tail of the legendary Pokémon Rayquaza. Since both wanted to get this done as soon as possible they agreed that Bowser gets the upper half of the list while Palutena the lower half, they split the list and that was it. Sure, it was a good idea but unfortunately, there was a problem. Sure, getting some Energy Roots from the Herb Shop and Nasty Garlic for Wario may not have been difficult, but…

"What´s next? Hmm, milk…" Bowser said to himself as he went searching for the shelf the milk was in. And when he found it, well… "Oh, you´ve gotta be kidding me…"

* * *

"Ah, there is the Superspicy Curry."

Having some time alone certainly helped Palutena to lighten her mood. She was almost the same as always if it wasn´t for her `partner´. Speaking of which…

"Hey goddess, you have to help me with the milk."

Palutena sighed and turned to him.

"Bowser, I may have already heard that you´re not the sharpest tool in the shed and there´s nothing wrong with that, but surely it can´t be that difficult to get the milk the others want!"

Bowser grimaced at that comment, but decided to be quiet about that.

"Then come with me if you think you can find it."

* * *

There weren´t many times when Palutena was so surprised that she couldn´t find any words. This was one of those times. Right in front of her were two shelves with at least seventy different kinds of milk each. Mouth open agape, she stared at the koopa king.

"Surely it can´t be that difficult to get the milk the others want!" Bowser mocked her by mimicking her voice as bad as he could.

"You… you… How shall we find the right one?" was everything she could say.

"I thought you of all people should know that, or maybe you´re not the sharpest tool in the shed too?"

And with that Bowser went to the right shelf to look for Chateau Romani. Palutena had no choice but going to look for the milk in the left shelf. After over twenty minutes both finally spotted the wanted milk at the exact same time.

"FOUND IT!"

Relieved, Palutena bent forward to grab the bottle – only to find that Bowsers big claw had grabbed it too. Both tensed as their hands touched before awkwardly looking at each other for a short period of time.

"The milk… is written on my half of the list, let go." Bowser said with a slight sign of embarrassment as he used his other claw to loosen her grip. With one swift movement he stowed it in his bag before he disappeared behind the next shelf. Palutena just stared before shaking the thoughts that were circling in her head off. Unbeknownst to both of them, Robin had watched their whole trip without notice.

After both had finally gotten home after their shopping trip (and let me tell you, it was a long and tiring one, the latter mainly due to Bowsers grumbling all the time) they were pretty stressed out. Lucky for them, they weren´t on kitchen duty this evening. But it was strange. For some unknown reason both goddess and koopa king avoided eye contact with each other. No one noticed their behavior, but they did notice the constant smile a certain female tactician was wearing.

 _The next day…_

When Robin was wandering through the mansion she found Palutena all by herself making tea.

` _Perfect! Just what I was hoping for!_ ´ Robin thought as she approached her.

"Good morning, Palutena. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, good morning Robin. I did indeed, thank you. Do you need something?"

"No, I´m just curious about you and Bowser."

The tactician watched with slight amusement as the goddess´ facial expression turned a bit sour.

"Come again?" Palutena asked with a rather forced smile.

"I mean you were both pretty angry at each other when I saw you yesterday, so I hope no one's injured." Robin replied in the most innocent way possible.

Lucky for her, the goddess didn´t catch on. Sighing, Palutena told her friend all about the argument and the shopping trip yesterday, especially stressing the koopas rude behavior. She complained so much that she even told Robin about their hands touching by mistake. She didn´t realize that until Robin was quietly snickering to herself. Panicking, the goddess covered her mouth with her hands which caused Robin to openly laugh now.

"That´s soo cute! Are you sure that this isn´t some tough love you´re talking about?" Robin asked grinning.

Palutena didn´t answer, she only looked at Robin. It was a true death glare.

"Alright alright, I´m sorry." The tactician said while stretching her arms out protectively. "To be honest, I ´ve actually got some news for you on that matter."

Nodding her head silently Palutena asked Robin silently to speak.

"Before I came down to meet you I´ve run into Bowser too. He said that you should meet him under the large elm tree in the park. He wants to apologize."

That actually surprised Palutena in a positive way.

"Well… that´s great, really! But why can´t he just do it now?"

"Oh, you know how he is. He´ll only say it if he´s sure that no one else is around to hear it or he could shatter his pride." Robin told her.

"Hmm, makes sense. Did he say which time?"

"Yes, he said around 12."

* * *

Little did Palutena know, when Robin was talking toher about meeting Bowser, the koopa king wasn´t even awake. He was one of the smashers who liked to stay in bed longer, but by far not the highest up on the list; that was Kirby. It was now two hours after Robins talk with Palutena and the snot bubble coming out of his nostril popped. Wake up time. Grumbling, Bowser got up, yawned and prepared for his morning routine: waking up jr. and the koopalings, packing up his bed, getting his fire gland to work, going down to the dining room to grab something to eat for breakfast and finally going back to his room to brush his teeth. As usual, it took quite a few tries before the eight koopa kids finally got out of bed. He met a few fellow smashers on his way to the dining room after he got his bed and fire breath ready, the others either already awake or still sleeping (that was only a small group, but it was existent). Grumbling to himself, the koopa king grabbed himself some bacon and egg with toast and one croissant along with a cup of coffee before taking a seat next to Samus, mumbling good morning to her which she returned. Eating silently, Bowser was minding his own business and thinking off his kingdom and upcoming matches until Robin took the seat next to him.

"Good morning, Bowser."

"Good morning to you too, Robin. How´s it goin´?"

"Pretty good, thank you. Can I ask you something?"

"*yawn* I guess so. What do you need?"

"Alright, so you and Palutena…"

Woop, and there went all of her attention. Turning away from her and taking a sip from his coffee, the koopa kings act made it pretty clear that it wasn´t going to be easy for Robin to get through to him. But she wasn´t planning on giving up yet.

"Was it that bad?" No reaction.

"She did say some really mean things to you I heard." Still no reaction.

"She told me she wanted to apologize to you." "Huh? Sorry, I was on a different place in my thoughts. Could you repeat that?"

 _`Gotcha.´_ Robin thought with a smirk.

 _12´o clock at midday…_

The sun shone brightly from her highest position but that didn´t matter to Bowser who was leaning against the root of the elm tree under which he should meet Palutena. The shade under the trees mighty branches actually made that place somehow comfortable.

`Hmm, this place is not half bad. That goddess has good taste.´ Bowser thought as he began to relax.

It wasn´t long until Palutena arrived.

"Oh Bowser! You´re here already!" she greeted him.

"There´s no way I´d miss that, goddess! Now then…" Bowser got up and faced Palutena. "Don´t ever tell the others about this, but I think I like this place now. You chose the scenery well."

"I… did what?" Palutena was a bit confused.

"The scenery for your apology of course!" Bowser spoke loudly and with glee. "I can already tell you that the glorious koopa king will forgive you, now speak."

"What do you mean? I thought you would apologize to me!"

"Huh? What makes you think that? Robin told me at breakfast that I should meet you here at noon! That´s no lie! Ask Samus! She heard it too!"

"That´s interesting. She told me the exact same." Palutena said and started to question this meeting.

"Do you think she…" Bowser began but didn´t end his sentence as both looked at each other in undertstandment.

Their expressions turned really grim and sighed. Robins plan was uncovered.

"And here I thought that I´m not getting tricked enough here." Bowser didn´t even bother hiding his ongoing exhaustion anymore. Surprisingly enough Palutena could relate.

"A few certain persons are really a handful, am I right?"

"How should you know? You don´t have kids as far as I know." Bowser asked the goddess with slight interest.

"I don´t need to have kids to know the feeling of storing anger and looking for an opportunity to let it out."

"Well, it´s not only my kids´ fault."

Palutena nodded in understanding and even smiled at the koopa.

"I thought so. You know Bowser, having an actual conversation with you that´s not about power or the window table in the dining room is not half bad!"

"Hm? Yeah, same with you, I guess." Bowser replied with a bit of surprise, no one has ever told him that.

A short silence followed until Bowser dared to speak again.

"So you, uh… want to continue this conversation elsewhere?"

Palutena laughed.

"Gladly. How about the nice café at Melee Street? We could even get a window seat."

"You´ll never gonna make me forget this, huh? That was only ONE time and my son was already sitting there!" Bowser grumbles as they started to leave.

Unbeknownst to them, they had been watched once again.

* * *

Wii Fit Trainer, Link, Yoshi and Little Mac were jogging through the park when the green dinosaur started to slow down. He was getting thirsty. The others were fast to notice Yoshis exhaustion and could understand his condition even without any words.

"Shall we take a break?" the pale woman asked her training partners, to which they happily agreed.

They slowed it down and calmly walked to a nearby café but stopped when they spotted Robin. That wasn´t that weird itself that it was worth to mention, but she wasn´t having a seat like any other normal person, she was sitting outside in a corner, hidden as good as possible. The tactician seemed to be watching something that was inside the café. The four smashers looked at each other and decided to approach the woman.

"Um, Robin? What are you doing?" Link asked but Robin shushed him. "Shhh! Be quiet, they´ll notice you!"

"What are you talking about?" Little Mac wanted to know.

Instead of answering Robin pointed to the window. The joggers were more than surprised when they saw Palutena and Bowser sitting there, talking with each other and visibly enjoying the presence of the other.

"I don´t get it, I thought they are angry at each other?" Link asked confused.

"Yoshi, Yoshi!" Yoshi said in agreement.

"You can thank me later. Now go! Please, before they notice you! Go take your break somewhere else, please!" Robin said as she practically shoved the four back on the street.

 _Later…_

Bowser and Palutena were laughing over one of Bowsers stupid jokes as they exited the café and started walking to the mansion. They really had a good time, no matter what the others thought. Suddenly, Palutena came to a stop.

"Bowser, wait." She said and grabbed the koopas arm, causing him to stop as well. "I forgot to tell you something."

"Huh?" Bowser was a bit startled. "What do you mean? Another story? C´mon, I´m sure that can wait."

"No, it´s something else, don´t worry." The goddess said and took his arm into both her hands. "What Robin told you this morning may´ve been false, but I think I can do it for real now."

"You mean…-"

"Yes Bowser, I want to apologize to you now. I mean, I almost can´t believe I´ve known you to this day. Ever since day one you´ve been acting as if you don´t want to have to do anything with everyone who isn´t a villain. To be honest, when I first arrived I wondered what kind of person you were, but you didn´t talk and everyone else I asked told me that being a friend of you would be bad news. And tell you what: they´re wrong! You´re a real nice guy if one knows you well enough."

"…" That was the first time in Smashville that something got Bowser speechless. "I… I´m sorry too, of course…

"Aww, you´re so cute! C´mere you big softie!" Palutena laughed and caught the surprised koopa king in a big hug, which he hesitated to return at first, but eventually got into it.

Robin and the four others were watching again and the tactician was almost squealing in delight at the sight of the hugging pair.

"Your plan worked well, Robin." Little Mac praised her.

"Maybe a bit too well. They almost look at a couple now." Link said.

"I know and they don´t seem as if they´re done yet!" Robin replied with stars in her eyes. "If they would fall in love and get together, just imagine: the koopa king and the goddess of the light – their future child will wield such powerful stats!"

Now everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.

"It was only a joke! Geez."

Suddenly, those two were walking past them.

"Robin, others." They greeted with a nod causing the five to flop down anime-style. _`They noticed us!´_

…

The Smash Mansions doors were now right in front of Bowser and Palutena.

"Wait Palutena, before we go in…" Bowser started. "Could we keep this event today a bit quiet? I can´t afford to lose my reputation, you know."

The goddess didn´t reply, instead she got on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. She giggled at the blushing koopa´s face as she opened the door.

"Whatever you say, o mighty evil koopa king!" she said with a wink and disappeared.

Bowser kept standing there for another five minutes before coming to his senses again. He took out his journal and a pencil.

"Hey Bowser." King Dedede said as he came up behind his friend. "How´s it goin´?"

"Good, just writing down something I should never forget."

" _Note to myself: Goddess trumps Princess all the way!"_

* * *

 **Alright, here you go. This was just an idea I got while mopping the floor of my house. Like I said, I was just wondering why there weren´t any fictons to this pairing and I just decided to change that myself.**

 **Anyway, that´s it. BerserkKnuckles781 has left the building.**


End file.
